


Casa

by b0rnbackwards



Series: Mini fics - Trono de vidro [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0rnbackwards/pseuds/b0rnbackwards
Summary: Manon e Elide se separam por conta de uma missão na guerra contra Erawan que Manon tem que cumprir, mas elas não querem ficar separadas.





	Casa

Manon já havia perdido as contas das horas que passara andando pela floresta. À princípio ela foi caçar, deixando Abraxos dormindo na clareira onde pararam na noite anterior. Eles haviam voado o dia todo, e ele estava muito cansado. Ela queria fazer uma surpresa para ele com o melhor animal que pudesse encontrar; queria o recompensar por ser o melhor companheiro que ela poderia pedir. Por ser a salvação da sua humanidade, mesmo nem sendo humano. Depois de um tempo, a caçada passou a ser uma caminhada, uma vez que ela notou que seu corpo ainda vibrava com energia mesmo depois de um dia cansativo e uma noite mal dormida. Na verdade, ela não dormia desde que havia se separado das Treze e deixado Elide na aldeia onde ela estaria seguramente instalada até que ela retornasse de sua missão. Sim, ela tinha Abraxos. Mas ela tinha tantas outras pessoas, para proteger, para amar. Depois de séculos se negando isso, ela não conseguia descansar sem pensar em todos. As treze, Elide, Dorian, até mesmo a rainha de Terrasen, que havia protegido Elide com tudo o que tinha em si. Ela também poderia, depois de tudo isso, ser uma amiga e companheira. Manon jamais imaginara que estaria pensando isso, que era possível pensar sobre tais coisas, especialmente no meio de uma guerra. Então ela caminhou até cansar, e decidiu que essa noite ficaria na mesma floresta para descansar antes da missão. Ela achou um cordeiro no caminho de volta, e o abateu como presente para Abraxos, e caminhou ainda mais devagar pelo caminho de volta à clareira. Ela sentiu antes de ver, de ouvir, ou mesmo de sentir o cheiro. Ela sentiu uma presença na clareira, com Abraxos. Ela apressou o passo, pensando que havia sido tola de deixá-lo sozinho, desprotegido. Alguns passos à frente, ela sentiu o cheiro. E correu. O cheiro familiar, o cheiro que tanto a acalmou nas noites que ela pôde dormir tranquila. Ela a viu assim que pôs os pés na clareira. Elide. Deitada perto da barriga de Abraxos, ambos dormindo tranquilamente. Manon correu até ela com intenção de acordá-la, repreendê-la por ter seguido Manon até aqui. Era uma missão que a colocaria em risco, que até Manon estava em risco ao fazer. Ela era tola, irresponsável... Os pensamentos se esvaíram quando Manon se aproximou e viu seu rosto, em sono tão profundo, com uma expressão pacífica. Ela parou e observou os dois dormindo por um tempo, e então sentou-se de frente para eles, jogando o cordeiro perto da cabeça de Abraxos, que acordou ao sentir o cheiro, e se mecheu para tentar alcançar seu almoço. O movimento fez Elide despertar, abrindo os olhos devagar. Ela viu Manon e sorriu. Como se não fosse nada demais ela estar ali. "Como...?" Manon perguntou. "Eu peguei um cavalo. E sabia o caminho que vocês iam fazer..." "Você deveria estar na aldeia, em segurança." "Não quero estar em segurança. Quero estar com você." Ah, Elide. Sua salvação e sua maldição. Seu céu e seu inferno. Manon odiava o quanto a amava. O quanto também queria estar com ela, mesmo em missões perigosas. Ela soltou um suspiro e Elide foi de joelhos até onde ela estava sentada na grama, e a abraçou. Manon não podia se afastar, soltá-la, apenas enterrar seu rosto na curva do pescoço de sua amada e sentir o seu cheiro de perto. Ela se sentia mais tranquila assim do que havia se sentido durante toda sua vida. "Eu te amo" Elide disse em um sussurro, e Manon, nunca sabendo responder à altura com palavas, a beijou.

 

* * *

 

Quando elas acordaram, estava anoitecendo. Manon abriu os olhos e encontrou uma das asas de Abraxos esticadas em cima delas, Elide também despertando ao seu lado.   
"Ah, eu não dormia bem desde que você saiu" Elide disse, sua voz rouca de sono. Manon sorriu.   
"Eu também não." Elide sorriu em resposta e esticou o pescoço para beijá-la. Manon completou a distância, deixando seus lábios tocarem os dela, deixando-se perder completamente no cheiro dela. Estando com ela e com Abraxos, cada fibra de seu corpo a dizia: casa. Ela estava em casa. Seu corpo liberou toda a tensão que vinha se acumulando nos ultimos dias quando Elide passou os braços por cima de seus ombros, abraçando seu pescoço. Suas mãos vagaram pelo corpo de Elide devagar, ociosamente, sentindo cada centímetro. Primeiro seus ombros, descobertos pelos movimentos do sono. Seus braços de pele macia, seu torso coberto com camadas de tecido, seu quadril com os tecidos que deveriam cobrir suas pernas emaranhados, sua perna, que Manon puxou para cima das suas próprias, aproveitando para apertá-las de leve. Elide não era mais magra como era quando estava nas montanhas, onde Manon a conheceu. Agora ela tinha ganho uma boa quantidade de peso, fazendo suas pernas engrossarem, seus seios crescerem ainda mais. Manon apertou novamente, e ouviu um barulhinho escapar os lábios de Elide em resposta. Ela aprofundou o beijo, sentindo o calor crescer entre suas próprias pernas, sua respiração ficando ofegante. Ela deslisou sua mão devagar, subindo pela coxa de Elide, centímetro por centímero. E recebeu uma mordida forte no lábio inferior. Devagar demais. Ela fez o resto do caminho até a roupa íntima de Elide, que ela puxou um pouco para baixo para ter acesso ao que ela guardava. Seus dedos tocaram a umidade, e seu corpo estremeceu com o gemido de sua amada. Ela pressionou com um pouco de força, fazendo movimentos circulares vagarosamente. Os braços de Elide soltaram-se de seu pescoço, e suas mãos agora tocavam Manon em todos os lugares, mais depressa do que ela gostaria. Pressionando seu corpo contra o de Elide, Manon parou o beijo por um instante.   
"Sem pressa," sussurrou, seus lábios e os de Elide ainda próximos.   
"Não sei onde tocar primeiro," foi a resposta que, Manon percebeu, veio com dificuldade. Elide tentou voltar a beijá-la mas ela se afastou para ver a expressão de puro prazer no rosto da garota que ela havia resgatado apenas alguns meses atrás. Sua respiração falhando, pequenos gemidos escapando seus lábios esporadicamente. O calor entre suas própias pernas agora pulsava. Ela deslisou seus dedos para dentro de Elide, que soltou um gemido longo, e os retirou, retomando os movimentos circulares. O quadril de Elide agora se movia em movimentos de vai-vem. Mais, ela parecisa dizer, pedir, implorar. E Manon concedeu, deslizando seus dedos para dentro novamente, e fazendo movimentos ociosos, sentindo Elide da melhor forma que podia. Ela a beijou novamente, e esqueceu de tudo à sua volta enquanto cheirava e ouvia Elide, o calor do corpo das duas se misturando com a proximidade, as mãos nervosas de Elide agora apertando seus braços, suas pernas, agora entrecruzadas. Manon já não sabia mais no que prestar atenção, e se deixou levar pelo momento, pelo movimento das suas mãos, pelo beijo entre as duas. Suas mãos aceleraram. Elide pertou sua coxa com força. Manon curvou os dedos apenas o bastante para Elide sentir a diferença, e sentiu mais do que ouviu o ápice de sua amada, seu corpo tremendo, e longos gemidos escapando seus lábios, que não mais a beijavam. Manon ficou parada, observando, levando seu nariz ao lugar de costume, na curva em que o pescoço de Elide encontra seu ombro, e a cheirou e beijou naquele lugar até que sua respiração acalmasse, seus braços novamente se enrolando ao redor do pescoço de Manon.   
"Pobre Abraxos," Elide disse. Manon riu, percebendo que Abraxos, apesar de definitivamente estar acordado, não havia saído do seu lugar, sua asa ainda servindo de abrigo para as duas.  
"Pobre Abraxos," concordou. E ficou deitada com Elide até Abraxos finalmente ceder à fome e sair para caçar. As duas decidiram que iriam ao rio tomar um banho, e depois fazer o jantar usando o que quer que desse para ser usado nas suas bolsas de provisões. E Manon decidiu que era isso que ela queria. Queria tardes preguiçosas com Elide nos campos de Perranth, noites calmas no telhado do castelo e voando com Abraxos. Ela abriria mão, notou, do reino das bruxas, de ser rainha, para estar com Elide onde quer que ela precisasse.   
Casa, ela agora sabia, não era uma terra prometida de séculos atrás, e sim a pequena morena que havia lutado mesmo quando não tinha mais forças. Elide era sua casa.


End file.
